1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage connectors and, in particular, to such electrical connectors which are of the quick disconnect type.
2. The Prior Art
High voltage electrical connections are heretofore constructed have been generally unsatisfactory for high altitude aircraft uses for several reasons. As the elevation becomes greater at which the high voltage electrical equipment is used, the atmosphere pressure and hence the insulating qualities of the atmosphere against arcing decrease so that at higher elevations, such as obtained in the use of modern aircraft, the insulation qualities of the atmosphere may drop to a small fraction of what they are near the surface of the earth. Thus, ordinary electrical connectors will arc over at these high altitudes and become useless. Furthermore, ordinary connectors generally have exposed leads which are a source of leakage and arcing and also constitute a serious menace to those handling the apparatus.
Further, it is quite clear that when an electrical connector is used in an aircraft to connect electrically operated equipment to the flying suit of the aviator or otherwise to his person, it is essential that the connector be able to rapidly and positively disconnect in case of an emergency situation requiring the aviator to eject from the aircraft. While it is convenient to have such connectors with a quick disconnect function so that the pilot may enter and leave the aircraft in an essentially unheeded manner, it is absolutely essential that the connector disconnect in a fail proof fashion under emergency conditions.
From the foregoing, it is quite apparent that the previously known quick disconnect type structures, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,991; 3,156,513; 3,336,562; 3,430,184; 3,452,316 and 3,888,559, will not all fulfill the above stated needs. Further, high voltage connectors, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,411,861; 2,860,316; 3,522,575 and 3,697,928 will not provide the necessary high voltage and quick disconnect functions. The present invention in particular constitutes an improvement over the connector of U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,559 in providing positive operation together with manufacturing economies.
It is highly desirable to have such an electrical connector designed so that not only can it be rapidly and effectively disconnected, but that it also have a positive locking indication showing it is completely assembled and have a fail safe system which will insure its rapid disconnection at all times.